


Just A Friend

by iwaoi_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoi_trash/pseuds/iwaoi_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to set Kyoutani and Yahaba up but ends up realising his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying my hand at fics!! Sorry for all the cliche stuff!! Also all the chapters are really short, cos I can't write. Comments are appreciated <3

Oikawa had been watching them for a while now.

 

After good plays, they would high-five. After bad ones, they would fight, energy and tension crackling in between them.  _ Sexual tension.  _ The discreet touches, shoulder brushes, staring. They were becoming more and more obvious to Oikawa, and he felt compelled to do something about it

 

~

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw the door open and sat down next to Iwaizumi. He sat pressed against Iwaizumi, knees and thighs touching.

 

“How ‘bout us Oikawa? Don’t we get some love too?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki wore the same bemused smile on their faces.

 

“We need to set Yahaba and Kyoutani up!” Oikawa suggested, ignoring their comment.

 

“No.” Iwaizumi’s answer came immediately. Matsukawa and Hanamaki simply gave him a blank look.

 

“But Iwa-chan! They obviously like each other, so why not? Besides, I’m so bored right now…” Oikawa whined, leaning closer into Iwaizumi. He rolled his eyes, looking away, and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Aren’t you gonna eat, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi turned back to him. He straightened himself. Why was his face hot?

 

“Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?” He laughed as Iwaizumi growled.

 

~

 

In the end, the four of them had decided to confirm their target’s mutual attraction before acting on it. Oikawa had been assigned to Yahaba, and Iwaizumi to Kyoutani. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, those bastards, simply had to wait for them to report back.

 

“Yahaba-chan! Can I talk to you for a second?” Oikawa asked when only Iwaizumi, Yahaba and Kyoutani were left in the changing room. Obliging, Yahaba followed his senpai outside, expecting a talk on his setting.

 

“Do you like Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa cut straight to the point the moment they were outside.

 

Yahaba raised his eyebrows, clearly taken aback. “Yes.” He replied, after a moment’s hesitation.

 

Oikawa smiled smugly, he  _ knew _ he had been right. “Well,” he started again curiously, “how did you know you liked him?”

 

“You just know,” Yahaba had replied, smiling fondly, “when you look at him, when you hear him laugh, when you think of him, it makes you smile and think ‘I like you’ ”

 

~

 

The glow of the setting sun softened his features as he leaned against the gate. His eyebrows drew together in a scowl when he turned his head to look towards the school building.

 

“You’re slow, Crappykawa.”

 

Oikawa smiled to himself. He’s beautiful, he thought.

 

_ when you look at him _

 

 

Oikawa flung an arm around him, grinning, “Aw, Iwa-chan, I know you like waiting for me!”

 

Iwaizumi stuffed his hands into his pockets, grumbling, but made no move to throw his arm off.

 

“Yahaba admitted to liking him,” Oikawa said, breaking the comfortable silence, “he sounded so sure too.”

 

“Kyoutani did too, he was blushing like crazy, and he refused to meet my eyes.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed softly at the thought. It made Oikawa want to laugh too.

 

_ when you hear him laugh _

 

 

They said goodbye at their doorways. Oikawa changed and sat down to start on his homework. He thought of Iwaizumi, hunched over his textbook, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. ‘Iwa-chan, you’ll get wrinkles if you frown too much’ Oikawa would have said. He would have swatted him with the textbook, and Oikawa would scramble away, laughing.

 

_ when you think of him _

 

 

He smiled to himself

 

_ It makes you smile and think ‘I like you’ _

 

 

His pen clattered to the floor. “I can’t like him” He said out loud.

  
“He’s just a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a girlfriend.”

 

What?

 

“I have a girlfriend.” He repeated. “Her name is Yumiko.”

 

Oikawa didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to stop the aching, aching pain in his chest. So he ran. He kept running until he reached his house. Then he collapsed.

 

“I don’t like him,” He said, tears falling from his face, “he’s just a friend.”

 

He didn’t go for training that afternoon. It was the first time he had skipped that year.

 

~

 

Oikawa woke up earlier than usual the next day. He changed, styled his hair, and went to school without Iwaizumi.

 

“Where did you go yesterday, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, concern and irritation flitting across his face, “and where were you this morning?"

 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan! Something came up so I had to leave, and I had to come to school early this morning!”

 

Iwaizumi looked doubtful, but he didn’t ask for details. Oikawa didn’t provide any.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi stretched lazily on the grey concrete floor, and Oikawa determinedly looked away from the strip of toned skin below his navel. He looked down at his milk bread, heart stuttering out of time.

 

“We should start by forcing them together.” Matsukawa suggested.

 

“No Mattsun, we should make them do stuff together first, then put them into an enclosed space.”

 

“Put them in the supply closet every time they argue.”

 

“They’d be missing too much practice time then.”

 

A week passed, and the four of them did everything they could to force their cute kouhai together. Nothing seemed to work.

 

“Nothing works!” Oikawa whined. He fell on Hanamaki instead, nuzzling his head into his lap.

 

Hanamaki moved his leg away, letting Oikawa’s head fall to the ground, “Alright, we’ll just fast forward a few steps and lock them in the supply closet.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa off the ground. “Don’t lie on the floor, Crappykawa, it’s dirty.”

 

Oikawa moved away from his touch, managing a small smile.

 

“Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?”

 

~

 

“You dumbass! You made a mistake again!”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a crappy setter, I wouldn’t have made that mistake?”

 

“What? You’re blaming me for your mistake?’

 

Oikawa clapped his hands together twice. “Alright you two, stop fighting.” He dragged them both by their shirts and pushed them into the supply closet. “We’ll let you out once you kiss and make up!” He said cheerily as he locked the closet doors.

 

When Iwaizumi let them out twenty minutes later, they stalked out of the supply closet, refusing to look at their senpais. Matsukawa and Hanamaki sighed in unison.

 

~   
  


Oikawa was avoiding Iwaizumi. It was obvious. He left for school before him, went home after him, and made excuses during lunch to be somewhere else. Iwaizumi never asked him about it. Oikawa pretended not to care.

 

Oikawa was always seemed to see Iwaizumi with his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. She was always touching him. Touching his arm, holding his hand, giving him small pecks at his cheeks. Oikawa’s throat tightened at the sight, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I like him too much.” He had told Matsukawa. He wasn’t crying anymore. He felt like an emotionless shell, drained dry of tears and smiles.

 

“Why don’t you tell him?” He had said.

  
“I can’t,” He had replied, “He’s just a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ≧◡≦ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“Oikawa, I need to tell you something.”

 

Oikawa froze, “What is it Iwa-chan?” he tried to force his smile into something genuine.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand through his spiky black hair. “I broke up with my girlfriend.”

 

Oikawa’s face contorted in confusion and shock.

 

“I broke up with my girlfriend because I didn’t like her.”

 

Oikawa felt something like relief bubbling up. He pushed it down before it could show on his face.

 

Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair again, looking worried. “It wasn’t that I didn’t like her. I mean, I didn’t like her, but that’s not it.”

 

Oikawa kept his face neutral, unsure of how to feel.

 

“It just didn’t feel right. I didn’t like how it felt to touch her, didn’t like how it felt when she touched me. I don’t like girls, I like guys.”

 

Oikawa’s heart stopped.

 

His lips parted in surprise.

 

What?

 

“I like guys,” Iwaizumi repeated. He looked scared.

 

What was he so scared of?

 

Oikawa’s face broke into a smile, “Is that all Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi’s face turned red, and he threw a punch.

 

Oikawa dodged it easily, laughing. “Iwa-chan, you’re my best friend. I won’t leave you just ‘cause you’re gay. Otherwise, who’ll be my mom?” He laughed again as Iwaizumi threw another feeble punch.

 

~

 

“Makki! Mattsun!” Oikawa whined, “what do I do?”

 

Hanamaki sighed tiredly, “What is it, Oikawa?”

 

Oikawa rested his head on the table, “He’s gay, but he doesn’t like  _ me _ . He likes guys, but not  _ me _ .” He buried his face in his arms despairingly, “It’s even worse than before.” He said softly.

 

“Why don’t you just confess to him?” Matsukawa suggested, “Even if he rejects you, he won’t stop being your friend.”

 

“Yeah, it’s easy,” Hanamaki said, shrugging, “Look, I’ll demonstrate.”

 

Matsukawa’s eyes widened in surprise as Hanamaki shifted his body so he was facing him.

 

“Issei,” Hanamaki said, eyes serious, “I like you. Will you go out with me?”

 

The door opened just as Matsukawa replied with a loud “Yes!” Iwaizumi stood at the doorway watching the two boys kiss with a bemused expression. He sat down next to Oikawa, who flinched when their arms brushed and moved his leg away so that they were no longer touching. Something flitted across Iwaizumi’s face as Oikawa edged away to give him space.

 

Sadness? Regret? Oikawa hated not being able to read his face. It frustrated him.

 

~

 

Oikawa had been practicing his serve when he felt a hand pull him by the collar. Before he knew it, he had been pushed into the supply closet with Iwaizumi. He could hear Matsukawa and Hanamaki sniggering as the lock turned.

 

“Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai. I’m sorry about this but some of us agreed that it is for the best that you two sort out your troubles. This is for the good of the team.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Yahaba paused, before continuing, “We’ll let you out once you kiss and make up!”

 

Oikawa swore he would make his kouhai do flying falls for at least three hours straight. Once he got out of this  _ goddamn _ supply closet that is.

 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. He could barely make him out in the darkness.

 

“So,” He started.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Iwaizumi cut him off, “Is it because you’re not comfortable with me being gay? You can tell me, I’ll give you some space.” His voice was strained, as if he was trying to hide his hurt.

 

“No, no,” Oikawa stuttered, “It’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Oikawa stayed silent for a while before asking, “Iwa-chan, do you like anyone right now?”

 

Iwaizumi hesitated before answering, “Yes, I do.”

 

Oikawa’s felt a deep feeling in his chest, something inexplicable. The pain wasn’t sharp, or dull, the pain was tight. It felt like a balloon, full of so much air, the rubber stretched so tight it’s ready to burst. It made it difficult for him to breathe

 

Tears stung his eyes as he banged on the door. Yelling for them to open it until his throat was hoarse. When they opened it, he ran. Again.

  
It hurt. It hurt  _ so much _ . He was still _just a friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Next chapter will be out tomorrow (maybe).
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4 [End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so lame omg

How had he gotten himself in this situation?

 

“You’re the captain, you ought to treat us to dinner since we’re gonna leave the team soon,” Matsukawa had suggested.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Oikawa grabbed at Watari’s glass and drank. Shit, it wasn’t alcohol. He walked to the kitchen and took out a can of beer. He took a swig. It tasted like piss water. He gulped some more down.

 

A few beers later, he heard someone yell “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” It was Matsukawa, an evil grin on his face.

 

As the future captain, Yahaba was chosen to start first. He chose truth.

 

“Who do you like?” Hanamaki and Oikawa asked at the same time.

 

“Kyoutani.” Yahaba replied almost immediately, blushing.

 

Kyoutani chose dare next.

 

“Give Yahaba a hickey!” Matsukawa yelled, chortling.

 

Kyoutani smirked, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Yahaba’s shirt. There were dark red marks dotted on his neck and collarbone, some old and some which looked newer. Kyoutani bit on the base of his neck and sucked, making Yahaba let out a soft whimper.

 

Everyone’s (except Watari) mouth fell open, watching in shock as Kyoutani smirked again. Yahaba blushed furiously.

 

Finally it was Iwaizumi’s turn. He chose dare. Of course. “Call the person you like right now!” Oikawa couldn’t help himself. Iwaizumi chose to take the penalty, and took off his shirt. Oikawa’s throat felt dry at the sight of Iwaizumi’s bare chest and abdomen. He looked away quickly and gulped at his beer nervously.

 

At his turn, Oikawa chose truth. “Who do you like?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa sported the same shit-eating grin.

 

Oikawa was going to choose the penalty. He swore he would have chosen the penalty if it wasn’t for Iwaizumi. He was staring with expectant eyes, curious and… pained? Oikawa blinked.

 

Why?

 

Fuck it, he thought, swallowing slowly, I’m not going to lose to them.

 

“Ahh,” He stretched his lips into something resembling a smile, “the person I like doesn’t return my feelings though.”

 

“Spit it out, Oikawa-senpai.” Watari said.

 

“Well, it’s someone on the team.”

 

Realisation dawned on everyone’s faces. Everyone except  _ Iwa-chan _ .

 

“... It’s Iwa-chan,” Oikawa got up from the floor, brushing himself off, “It’s okay though, Iwa-chan, you don’t have to give me an answer. No pressure!”

 

He offered a tight smile before turning to leave. He could already feel tears brimming his eyes when he reached the door. Stepping out into the cool night air, he curled into himself, letting the tears fall.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him up.

 

“Dumbass.” It was Iwa-chan’s gruff voice.

 

Oikawa’s eyes flew open. He struggled to get out of Iwaizumi’s arms, but his grip was too strong.

 

“Oikawa! Stop struggling,  _ listen _ to me!”

 

Oikawa cried out, his voice breaking, “No no no,” he sobbed, “I won’t hear it! I don’t want to hear it!”

 

“Oikawa,  _ please. _ ” Iwaizumi’s voice was so full of despair it made Oikawa freeze. Iwaizumi hugged him closer, one hand cradling his head, “Please don’t run again.. I like you too. I like you, so please stop crying, Oikawa. Please don’t cry.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t think. His brain had stopped, along with his face. “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said tentatively.

 

Oikawa sniffled on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, getting snot on his t-shirt, “You like me?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled softly, ruffling the brunet’s hair, “Jeez, we haven’t even started dating and I’ve already made you cry.”

 

Oikawa pulled away slightly, eyes shining, “Then, Iwa-chan, will you date me?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Oikawa laughed, “So you’re my boyfriend now?” he murmured softly.

 

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, rubbing circles on OIkawa’s back

 

Oikawa’s smile stretched wider. Boyfriend. He liked the sound of that.

  
More than a friend. A boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! And they lived Happily Ever After...
> 
> Thanks for reading up till here! Kudos and comments much appreciated <3


End file.
